


it might be your wounds (but they are my sutures)

by skyewart



Series: immortals [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inhumans (Marvel) - Freeform, Post-Episode: s02e10 What They Become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewart/pseuds/skyewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There, all done." She says, after a while and pulls his shirt down.</p><p>He already misses her touch.</p><p>He scolds himself for thinking that.</p><p>She's the one, who caused the wound in the first place.</p><p>"Thanks." He mutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it might be your wounds (but they are my sutures)

**Author's Note:**

> series and story title are from fall out boy - immortals

Skye wakes up to the comforting sound of an engine humming.

Her whole body is aching and it takes her a few seconds to remember the last time she was awake.

Gasping, as the memory of everything that happened rushes back to her, she sits up.

The car reels at her sudden movement and someone curses.

Skye is in the backseat of the car, behind the drivers seat. The driver, who has just let out a string of profanities, is watching her through the rearview mirror.

"Ah, you're awake." Agent 33 says, her mechanical voice neutral. "I was starting to get bored."

 

Skye's attention drifts over to the the body slumped in the passenger seat. His shoulders are sunken and he's taking deep breaths, Skye can't help but watch him.

"He's asleep." The other woman says and Skye focuses on her. "How did you two end up together?"

Agent 33 gives her an unreadable look. "He was bleeding out, Whitehall died, he promised me we'd figure out what to do, if I got him out."

Skye nods once. That sounded like Ward alright. She massages her neck to ease the stiffness she feels.

 

"So, where are we?" She asks after a while.

"Somewhere near Atlanta." Agent 33 replies smoothly. Skye only gasps. "What?"

The last time she was conscious, she had been in Puerto Rico.

"Ward arranged a plane, we landed in Florida." Agent 33 explains.

"Oh, okay. And where are we going now?"

Agent 33's eyebrows rise at that. "So, you're planning on staying with us?"

"No." It sounds more like a question, than an answer. Skye hates herself for it. "Maybe. I don't know."

And then she looks at Ward's sleeping form and sighs. "I don't think, he'll want me to stay."

At that, Agent 33 laughs.

 

Skye doesn't say, she doesn't know if she wants to stay with Ward.

She also doesn't say that Ward is part of the only family she's ever known.

And even if he betrayed them all, having him around might still be better than loosing them all.

It's a thought, Skye wants to burn out of her mind.

 

Agent 33 pulls the car into a gas station suddenly and kills the engine. "I'm going to get some supplies. Do you want anything?"

"Water would be amazing right about now." Skye says, moving to follow her but Agent 33 stops her, nodding towards Ward. "Stay with him."

Skye falls back in her seat, sighing.

She just hopes, he won't wake while Agent 33 is gone.

 

He doesn't.

Thank god, or whoever, for small wonders.

 

When Agent 33 opens the back door and dumps the bags in the empty seat, Skye clears her throat. "If you want, I could drive for a bit. You look kind of tired, Agent 33."

"Call me Kara." The woman looking like May says immediately and Skye nods. "Okay, Kara. Well, you should take a nap, or something."

Skye gets out of the car and walks up to the drivers side. When she's behind the wheel, she turns to look at Kara. "Where exactly are we going?"

She shrugs in reply. "Just drive."

And Skye does.

She's good at that.

 

-

 

The first thing Ward notices, when he wakes up, is that the radio is playing softly.

And there's fabric covering him. A blanket, maybe.

He opens his eyes slowly, blinking against the sunlight.

"Where are we?" He asks, before he turns his head to look at Agent 33 but finds Skye instead.

She flicks her gaze to him for a fraction of a second, then turns her attention back to the road. "Somewhere between somewhere and nowhere. I lost track about an hour ago."

He can't help but stare at her. The cuts on her face have healed and he wonders how long he's been asleep.

She must have seen him frown, because she says, "About twelve hours, I believe."

He nods, trying not to think about how she knew what he was thinking without him saying anything.

He thinks of Raina's words again. They echo in his head, like an obnoxious chant.

Like they are making fun of him.

Then he wonders how her wounds could have healed up this fast.

 

Skye inhales deeply. "If you're hungry, Kara's got some stuff in the back."

Ward turns his head to see Agent 33 curled up in the backseat, a blanket over her. It's looks exactly like one that's draped over him.

He reaches for the bags next to Agent 33 and can't suppress the wince that follows.

His body is stiff from sleeping in a car and his wounds aren't helping.

The car shakes a little, as he leans back against his seat.

 

He finds some crackers in the bag and a few bottles of water.

He offers one to Skye and she takes it.

Ward sees that her hand is shaking.

Her eyes however, he realizes, are fixed on his side. "You're bleeding." She says, matter of fact.

He looks down, pulling up his shirt to inspect his wounds.

One of his stitches has opened.

Skye's gaze burns into him. The car shakes again.

They should probably switch it out soon.

 

Skye stops the car and grabs another bag. She pulls an first aid kit from it.

"Lean back, I'll fix you up." She says and reluctantly he does as he's told.

He watches her while she works on his wound.

Skye hands are still now, and they move quickly like she's practiced this.

"There, all done." She says, after a while and pulls his shirt down.

He already misses her touch.

He scolds himself for thinking that.

She's the one, who caused the wound in the first place.

"Thanks." He mutters.

 

-

 

The silence in the car, after he thanks her, is heavy.

Skye tries keeping her heart rate down, but fails miserably.

Every now and then, she feels Ward's gaze on her and Skye wishes Kara would wake up.

Ward clears his throat, making Skye jump and the car sway a little.

She needs to figure out how to stop the tingling from infecting the car or the ground below her.

"Skye?" He asks and she looks over to him.

"What did you mean when you said, you thought I was dead like the others?" His voice is low, neutral but Skye doesn't miss the anticipation in it.

Skye sighs. "Trip. He's dead."

Ward's eyes meet hers and she knows he can read her like an open book. "What happened?" He asks.

"I went down into the city. To stop Raina. He followed me down there. I got out, he didn't." She barely manages to get the words out, they burn her throat.

She deserves it.

"It's not your fault." Ward says and from the corner of her eyes, Skye sees his fingers twitching like he wants to reach out to her.

"It is."

 

They are silent for a while.

Skye is desperately biting back tears, pictures of Trip's body flashing in her mind's eye.

Her heart is beating heavily in her chest and the tingling is trying to fight it's way out of her finger tips.

She's trying to keep it all in, the tears, the tingling. Skye's so concentrated, she's barely breathing.

Again it's Ward, who breaks the silence. "Who else?"

 

"What?" Skye asks, turning to look at him.

"You said everyone else. I'm assuming, Trip isn't the only one." Ward explains and Skye swallows.

"It was an accident." She says. It sounds like she's pleading and Skye's about 80% sure, she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What was?" He asks, his eyes fixed on her.

The way he looks at her, his expression, it makes her feel like she's breaking into a million pieces.

Her fingers itch.

 

"The med guy." Skye chokes out, unable to stop herself.

She's about to tell him. Tell him how she killed him with one touch and left him crumpled on the floor, but then she remembers that this is Grant Ward, the manipulative, backstabbing traitor, not Grant Ward, her broody but gentle SO and the words get stuck in her throat.

"Skye." He says, his voice like silk, wrapping around her.

"I shot you." She says, surprised by how cold her voice sounds all of a sudden. "I wanted to kill you, too."

"No, you didn't." Ward says and she's pleased to hear that his voice has lost it's gentle touch. "Or I would be dead."

"That might change soon." She replies, trying to ignore how she feels her pulse in her finger tips and the aching desire to find a release.

"Give it your best shot." He says, his voice calm.

 

-

 

When Agent 33 wakes up, the mood in the car is icy.

After his last words, Skye has fixed her eyes on the road and ignored him completely.

Ward's aching for a break, to stretch his legs but he doesn't want to be the first one to break the silence.

 

In the past few hours, Ward has managed to sort through his thoughts. Or at least attempted to.

First, Raina is right.

He doesn't like to dwell on that thought though, not when the person in question is sitting right next to him.

Second, he doesn't hate Skye.

Again, no dwelling.

Third, he's angry at Skye nonetheless.

God, he needs to start thinking about things that aren't directly related to Skye.

Fourth, he needs to take a shower. And sleep in a bed.

So, he focuses on the easiest of these thoughts.

Find a place to stay. Easy enough.

 

"Where are we?" Agent 33 asks, chewing slowly on a cracker.

"Texas." Skye replies.

Agent 33 picks up on the mood pretty quickly, Ward notices.

She looks at Skye, then at him.

"We should stop somewhere. Get cleaned up and all." She says and Skye nods once, quickly.

 

They find a small, dingy motel. Skye checks them in, since she's the one who looks least suspicious of the three.

They crowd into the room, and Ward sits heavily on the bed.

"I'll shower first." Agent 33 quips and Ward finds that she's acting differently. Maybe more like her real self? He isn't sure.

When the bathroom door closes, Skye sighs and pulls her gun from the back of her jeans. Ward eyes it, with a smirk slowly forming on his lips. "Are you going to kill me now?"

She purses her own, placing the gun on the table. "No."

It's surreal. He's the one making the snarky remark and Skye deadpanning. Ward almost wants to point it out.

He doesn't though.

Instead he leans back and exhales sharply.

 

-

 

Skye tries not to watch him too closely.

Every time he moves, he winces.

Oh, he tries to cover it up, but Skye knows him good enough to know when he's hurting.

Or her newfound abilities somehow help her to pick up on subtle shifts in him.

She isn't sure.

But each time, he winces, her mind screams _you did this._

 

She wants to go help him lie down, instead she crams through the first aid kit.

Grabbing some pain killers and a bottle of water, she approaches him. "Hey, Ward." She says cautiously.

He's lying on his back, his feet still firmly planted on the floor, his eyes closed. He squirms, when she speaks and opens his eyes.

She's startled him, she knows.

"You should take these."

He eyes the pain killers almost suspiciously for a moment, before sitting up and taking them from her.

 

"Why are you still here?" Ward asks her.

Skye shrugs. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you?" Ward counters.

"I don't know." Skye replies honestly and sits down on the other bed.

 

When Kara gets out of the bathroom, Ward stands up.

He walks into the other room, closing the door behind him.

The instant there's a wall between them, Skye lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 

Kara approaches Skye, looking for the first time nervous.

"What's wrong?" Skye asks her.

"I was wondering if you might help me take this thing off." She points at her face.

"Um, sure." Skye replies. Although she's not sure, if she's the right person for the job, but she'll at least try.

 

It takes them a while but they manage it in the end.

When the mask is off, Skye can look at Kara and not feel pain.

It's the first time Skye smiles since what now feels like forever.

 

"Thank you." Kara says.

And for the first time since going down into the city, Skye feels like she's done something right.

 

-

 

Ward leans against the cold tiles, letting the water wash away all the blood and sweat on his body.

He's too tired to do anything but remain standing.

There are so many conflicting emotions flying through his mind, it feels like they are drowning him.

He let's them.

With his body pressed against the wall, he lets them all come and he has trouble breathing.

_Skye, Skye, Skye, Skye, Skye._

She's everywhere, in his every thought.

He's angry, he's worried.

He hates her. He loves her.

_He loves her._

 

Ward lets himself get stuck on that thought. It's the first time he allowed himself to think it.

_He loves Skye._

It hurts. Hurts him more than the bullet wounds on his side.

Skye's here. With him.

He doesn't know why, but she still hasn't left.

She has stitched him back up. Given him pain killers.

But she also shot him.

 

He realizes the irony of their situation.

If Skye hadn't shot him, she would have never gone down into the city.

And if she had never gone down into the city, she would have never ended up in that car.

Or with him.

He feels overwhelmed and turns off the stream of water and steps out of the shower.

 

Ward's about to open the door, when he hears soft laughter from the other room.

Skye is laughing. It's something he hasn't heard for so long and it tugs at his heartstrings.

Smiling, he leans against the door and listens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly wanted to let you guys know that all my time/distance understanding comes from google maps, since I'm one of those europeans that see america as a big mass of highways that go on for like weeks or so. basically, if none of the roadtripping makes sense, ignore it. we're in for a long ride, is all I'm saying.


End file.
